


炼狱之城

by Aponight



Category: Batman Arkham City, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿克汉姆之城就是一座炼狱，身在其中的人却总会被拉出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	炼狱之城

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：炼狱之城
> 
> 原作：蝙蝠侠：阿克汉姆之城（游戏），DCAU
> 
> 声明：他们从不属于我
> 
> 配对：Superman/Batman
> 
> 分级：G
> 
> 简介：阿克汉姆之城就是一座炼狱，身在其中的人却总会被拉出来。
> 
> 说明：微博上 DC版深夜60分（http://weibo.com/vitna） 活动题目，关键字是“监狱”，由于最近在阿克汉姆之城五周目，于是就写了，里面一些情节、场景、道具描写都基于游戏，和动画、漫画有些不同。
> 
> 警告：片段文，流水账，可能OOC。

　　『布鲁斯·韦恩也在这儿？我真想和这娘娘腔好好‘聊聊’……』一阵猥琐的笑声。

　　『等我找到布鲁斯·韦恩，杀了他拿到奖金就离开这鬼地方。』电流噪音也掩盖不住的咬牙切齿。

　　『怎么还在下雪！要把我冻死在这吗？』

　　『我们被扔在这自生自灭了，哪里能找到吃的吗？』

　　漆黑的尖耳影子蹲伏在教堂的滴水兽上，身后被炸弹摧毁的钟楼在雪夜里奄奄一息地燃烧着，暗红色的火焰散发出比寒冷温暖一丝的温度。

　　“你在这听了多久。”黑暗骑士忽然开口，沉默了几个小时的嗓子比平常还要沙哑。

　　“我刚到。”侧后方的教堂塔尖的阴影里，大都会的英雄穿着标志性的红蓝制服漂浮在半空中，然而哥谭阴沉漆黑的雪夜和微弱的火光连超人的光芒都削弱了几分。

　　蝙蝠侠没有出声，依旧死死地盯着下方的空地和远处犬牙交错的建筑群。

　　超人不算说谎。

　　他是在看到哥谭电视台紧急插播的布鲁斯·韦恩被猛虎护卫队逮捕的新闻后就赶到了哥谭，但是以星球日报记者克拉克·肯特的身份，他被禁止进入阿克汉姆之城，只能在外围采访了一些目击者还有警方政府相关机构等等。

　　在韦恩塔的灯火辉煌照耀下的哥谭市区被唯一的韦恩突兀被捕震惊的彻夜不眠，相关部门不得不连夜召开了新闻发布会，记者克拉克在采访完成后赶到了韦恩庄园，完成了一篇报道之后才进入蝙蝠洞。芭芭拉和阿尔弗雷德对他说了所有的经过，而他沉默地站在蝙蝠电脑前听完了这座监狱之城里后面几个小时发生的事情。

　　他嘱咐老管家和芭芭拉都不要告诉布鲁斯自己来了，直到刚才，近两个小时通讯器里都没有传来蝙蝠侠遭遇棘手敌人或者案件的通讯，偶尔零星的打斗声也都转瞬即逝。判断出布鲁斯的工作进入了比较轻松的戒阶段，他才换上制服，自事情发生以来第一次进入了这座监狱之城。

　　他听说了小丑令蝙蝠侠中毒，布鲁斯在旧警察局大楼里和急冻人苦战。他听见雨果·斯特维奇威胁要公开蝙蝠侠真实身份的叫嚣，塔利亚死去的声音，布鲁斯混乱的呼吸，小丑死前令人毛骨悚然的大笑，被凌虐的政治犯凄厉的惨叫，蝙蝠侠的拳脚带起的愤怒的风声，被流放的囚犯们瑟瑟发抖牙齿打颤的咒骂……

　　还有像刚才那样，自“布鲁斯·韦恩”进入这片被遗弃之地就不曾消失的赤裸裸的、猥琐的恶意。

　　超人听到了一切，却保持沉默。蝙蝠侠不需要这个，布鲁斯需要，但不是现在，于是他说：“你从昨天就什么都没吃了。”

　　那石像鬼复活一般的黑影终于扭头看了他一眼，超人没什么表情，他甚至没法从氪星人的眼睛里读出什么，这令蝙蝠侠暴躁，却诡异的感到些安慰。超人又向前飘了一点距离，把手里的东西递到蝙蝠侠面前。

　　一条巧克力。军用的，根本谈不上口味的能量补充品。

　　蝙蝠侠面无表情地盯着那军用品，绷紧的唇线仿佛那是一块压缩的高浓度毒藤花粉。

　　超人等待着，十分耐心。实际上，见到蝙蝠侠之前他很焦躁，但现在这股负面情绪早就被寒风吹的干干净净。他现在心情平静的自己都觉得不可思议，即使蝙蝠侠的制服已经伤痕累累，面罩之外的皮肤在寒风中泛出青色。如果布鲁斯想要瞪着他手里的东西直到天荒地老，克拉克也可以陪他一起。

　　最终，那和监狱之城的黑暗融为一体的人形阴影终于伸出黑漆漆的利爪——他被从这绝望的灰黑世界中剥离出来——拿走了那块食物，撕开包装，大口咀嚼。

　　巧克力的味道并不好，却并非在雪夜中冻的坚硬冰冷难以咀嚼的感觉，正相反，它是软硬适中，入口即化的。

　　超人没有看他，他侧耳听着教堂里的声音。劫后余生的医疗队员们努力地救治受伤的犯人，惊魂未定的政治犯躲在警察身后发抖，九死一生的女记者维姬·维尔正对着自己的PDA录制报道草稿——她的敬业令身为同行的克拉克十分钦佩。

　　然后，他听见远处传来的模糊的轰鸣，自高墙和铁丝网外光辉灿烂的世界向这座被光明排除在外的炼狱而来。

　　“有直升机来了。”他说。

　　“戈登。”蝙蝠侠简洁地吐出一个名字，却把视线转向教堂不远处的道路，他的护目镜过滤出数个色彩鲜明的人影，头盔内的微电脑分别标识出持枪和徒手的犯人。

　　天快亮了，戈登即将带着警队和医疗队进入这里，教堂里的伤患和医疗队员都是优先转移的对象。这种消息在这里总是传的飞快，已经有犯人向这个方向涌来。

　　超人也看向蝙蝠侠关注的方向，他可以一瞬间就阻止这些人，就像他的冷冻呼吸可以在几秒钟里就冻住泥脸，热视线一瞬间就能解决急冻人，一只手就能打败贝恩……但他不会这么做。

　　所以他从蝙蝠侠手中拿走那张巧克力包装纸，慢慢地升高一些：“明天见。”

　　蝙蝠侠没有再看他，从滴水兽上一跃而下，千疮百孔的披风兜满了风，带着他飞向那些袭击者。

　　“明天见。”

　　那是只有超人才能听见的咕哝。

　　

　　

　　fin

　　

注：前四段对话是改编自游戏里的对话，游戏里说的更过分的也有。


End file.
